Nature Angel Quest
Summary It's a magical movie premiere that you don't wanna miss! When Lola goes through some of her mother's old things, she finds a magic mirror with a spell written on it, and when the spell is spoken, she and all of her friends are taken (even Ronald and Ashlyyn) into an alternate world, where Lola gets to see her parents for the first time since they were killed. But, when when Lola learns that another mirror has placed a powerful curse over her and her friends, they must find three magic crystals to use along with Lola's mirror and break it, with only angel magic and the knowledge of nature to assist them. Can they break the curse, or will they be doomed forever? Characters Lola Nature Cat Ashlynn Ronald Daisy Jazz Hal Ringo Squeeks Lyric Tera (physical debut) Trooper (physical debut) Part 1- The Mirror Discovery Ashlyyn looked through a box and found a small box with a handle attached to it. "What's this, Lola?" she asked. "Oh, that's a music box my dad gave my mom for their first wedding anniversary," Lola explained. "She said it was the most romantic thing that my dad ever did for her." "Awww!!! True love!" Nature Cat smiled. "It... it gets me every time!" Daisy looked into the box. "Wow, Lola. Your mom sure left a lot of stuff for you to have after she was gone." Ronald smiled. "Yeah! And who knew that your mom and dad used to travel all over the world before they became forest rangers!" "I didn't," Hal said. Lola smiled. "Yeah. My parents were the greatest, and they promised me all of this stuff... but I never wanted it to be mine so soon." She sighed sadly. Squeeks put a hand on the young collie's back. "Lola, babe, you good?" she asked. "Yeah. I just really miss 'em." Ashlyyn smiled and nuzzled her. "I totally know how it feels to lose someone you love. When my dad left, I was totally torn apart, and so was my mom. I know it's not the same situation like the one you were in, but, I know how it feels to lose someone." Lola smiled. "Thanks, Ashlyyn. Thanks to you and Ronald for helping me unload some of my parents' stuff." Ronald gave her a noogie. "No problem. I may be selfish 98% of the time, but, I gotta admit, I like you." Lola giggled. "You're not so bad yourself once someone gets to know you." Ringo, Lyric and Jazz were playing with some of the musical instruments that Lola's father had collected from different countries. "Man, this sitar is really fun to play! Almost like my guitar!" Jazz exclaimed. Ringo shook the maracas in his tail. "Totally! Shake, rattle and shake!" Lyric played the fiddle like a pro. "Your parents were super cool, Lola." "I think so, too," Lola replied. Squeeks and Hal were looking through some of Lola's mom's world outfits when Squeeks spotted something. "Hey, Lola? Did your mom ever show you this?" She pulled a mirror with a golden finish out of the box. The mirror seemed to glimmer in the sunlight. Lola looked over the mirror. "No... I never even knew this was in here!" "Hmm, curious," Nature Cat said as he approached. "You're absolutely positive that your mom didn't have you notified that this was here?" Lola nodded. "Positive. But... it sure is pretty. And it looks like it's 100 years old or more!" She rubbed her paw around the mirror until she felt something. "What's this?" She flipped the mirror around, and words appeared on the back of the mirror. Lola gasped and glanced at Nature Cat, stunned. "Uh... you saw that, too... right, Nature Cat?" "Indeed I did, Lola!" Nature Cat replied with a nod. "It almost seems like there is a hint of mystical energy in the air. I can almost taste it!" Hal stuck his tounge out. "I can't taste anything except air. Wait a minute, do you have the power to taste mystical energy, Nature Cat?!" "I'm pretty sure that it's a figure of speech, Hal," Ashlynn said. Ronald nodded. "But, for once, I gotta agree with Nature Cat: something weird is going on." Lola and Nature Cat looked at the mirror's backside until Ringo, being the mystical energy lover, inspected it with a smile, a gasp and a tail wag. "Lola, I don't know this is possible, but your mirror has a magic spell engraved on the back!" "A magic spell?" Nature Cat questioned. "How can you be so sure, Ringo?" Ringo raised an eyebrow, and Nature Cat started thinking over the past few minutes' events. "Ohhh... I got it!" He and Lola looked at the mirror again. "So, what kind of magic does this spell contain?" "Only one way to find out!" Lola cleared her throat and began reading the spell. "Magic winds, help us fly Into the land of the skies With the wave of my paw To the land where our past loved ones All have gone" "Okay, that makes no total--" Suddenly, the mirror began to glow in Lola's paws, resulting Lola to drop it to the ground. A swirling portal appeared from the glass of the mirror and sucked everyone into it! Part 2- Lola's Family Reunites "WHOA!!" all 10 friends screamed as they tumbled out of the portal, and onto something white and fluffy. "Man-oh-man-oh-man! That was some bumpy ride!" Daisy said. Ringo nodded. "Is everyone okay?" "Everyone looks like they're fine," Ashlynn told the white pup. Nature Cat helped Lola up as everyone else decided to explore. "Whoa. Where are we?" Jazz asked. Lola looked around. "No idea, Jazz. But, this place feels sort of... relaxing. Almost like... we're in a dream. Hey, wait, are we actually dreaming? Quick, somebody bite down on my tail." She flinched when she felt someone actually biting on her tail. "Not literally, Ringo!" "Oops!" Ringo released his friend's tail, making her whimper in pain. "Sorry, Lola. I totally thought that you were serious." Lola nuzzled him. "It's okay. The main thing I want to figure out is where we are and what happened." Nature Cat nodded. The others were staring at something, wide-eyed and jaw-dropped. Lola was growing a little worried. "Uh... what are you all staring at?" Lyric put a paw on Lola's shoulder. "Okay, I want you and Nature Cat to turn around, and promise me that you won't freak out." She turned Lola and Nature Cat around, and the two gasped at what they saw. A brown dog with green eyes and a dog that looked just like Lola, both wearing white robes, angel wings and halos, were walking toward them, smiling. Lola gulped and hid under Nature Cat's legs. The female dog smiled, with tears in her eyes. "Lola... our beautiful Lola..." "We missed you so much, princess," said the male. Lola looked back at her friends. "Princess?" she questioned. "That's what my dad used to nickname me, but how could you...?" Her eyes teared up as she realized who these dogs were: two dogs she thought she had lost forever. "Mom! Dad!" She ran out from Nature Cat's legs and hugged her parents tight, crying hard. "I... I thought that I would never see you guys again!" she sobbed. "Shhh, shhh. It's all right, my little princess," Tera whispered. "Everything is going to be all right now, since we're all together again." Nature Cat wiped the tears from his eyes. "Family reunions... they get me every time!" Jazz rubbed his head with his two front paws. "Wait a minute. We found a mirror and it took us to Lola's parents who were killed not long ago, and--? Ohhh, it's too much for my brain!" he yelped. Lola gestured for Nature Cat to come over to them. "Mom, Dad, this is--" "Nature Cat." Tera smiled. "We've been wanting to meet you for so long." Lola tilted her head, confused. "You know him already?" she asked. "Oh, yes," her mother replied. She walked toward Nature Cat. "We have been watching over you and your for quite some time now. And, we've always wanted to thank the kind-hearted and wonderful cat that has taken you in as his own." Nature Cat blushed. "Oh, well... being a hero is... what I try to be!" "Well, thank you again," Trooper said. "We never thought that Lola would find the mirror anytime soon, so we thought we may never get to see her until it was her fate." Daisy stopped him right there. "Whoa, wait, wait, wait. Hold on. It was Lola's fate to find that mirror? Gimmie some what?!?!" Tera smiled. "It sure was, Daisy. I think it's time your father and I told you a story." "Oh, boy! I love stories!" Hal said. "Me too!" Lyric said, sitting down and letting Squeeks onto her back. Jazz shrugged. "Okay... I guess a story would be nice..." He sat down next to Daisy and Lyric. Ronald, Nature Cat and Ashlynn sat next to Lola.